Lenopan
Sludgepuppies, sometimes called Sludges, are a species of alien blob shapeshifters. Though now at peace with humanity, they have historicaly tried to cause trouble on Earth and had thus been in opposition with the Plumbers. Appearances Sludgepuppies first appeared in Big Fat Alien Wedding. Max Tennyson's nephew, Joel Tennyson, a Plumber, fell in love with a female Sludgepuppy, Camille Mann, who appeared in this episode in human form. Joel was about to get married to his alien girlfriend, but her family objected to her marrying a human. During the rehearsal dinner, Camille's ex-boyfriend disrupted the reception to forestall suspicion upon the parents, but he was quickly dealt with by Ben as Diamondhead. During the wedding, the Mann family and another Sludgepuppy disguised as a wedding staff member interrupted it, destroying everything. Ben turned into Heatblast to face the Manns, but later in the fight, they merged into one being. The Sludgepuppies captured and engulfed Ben, dragging him into their body. They thought they had won, but were defeated from the inside by Heatblast's heat, which dried and solidified them into a brittle mass. Joel and Camille finally got married, which put an end to the decades-long Plumber/Sludgepuppy feud once and for all. Lucy Mann, sometime afterward, became the first Sludgepuppy Plumber. Other Features Female sludgepuppies have two mobile whiskers on their cheeks and two antennae above their much larger eyes; while males lack both. They are capable of taking on humanoid shape and features, such as skin and hair, or, in Lucy and Camille's case, humanoid shape while retaining a mud-like appearance. They are a bit like Polymorphs. Apparently, the males' eyes are usually smaller than the female's. They can also transform their hands into deadly weapons, such as a spiked mace. Powers and Abilities *Stretching: They can stretch and use their stretching to shapeshift body parts. If they stretch too far, it might result in the part falling off. They can detach their body parts, and stick them back on, reattaching them. *Shapeshifting: Sludgepuppies can shapeshift their body parts, and sometimes themselves into other objects. They can shapeshift into anyone to fool enemies. Using slime, they can look like another shape made of purple sludge. *Regeneration: Combining the previous two abilities ends up in regeneration. *Blob: They are blob-like. A person can jump through them, only to be covered with slime. Their goo is sticky, which gives them new abilities like wall climbing. *Sludge Blast: They can blast amounts of sludge, for that's what they're made of. Like the previous power, their goo is sticky and can stick people and objects to other things. Their sludge is like glue. Weaknesses Sludges can be harmed by water, fire or by scattering enough of their body matter to the point where they cannot reconstitute (e.g. when Max set a Plumber gun to overload and stuck it in the body of one of the Sludges where it exploded). Plumber/Sludgepuppy Feud The Earth's Plumbers and the Sludges were involved in a decades-long feud, before it was ended by the marriage of Plumber Joel Tennyson and Sludgepuppy Camille Mann. Known Sludgepuppies *Camille Mann *Lucy Mann *Mr. Mann *Mrs. Mann *Camille's Ex-Boyfriend *Mann family's bodyguard *Defis Vivlepister *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sludgepuppy) Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Defis Vivlepister, Sludgepuppy is an offensive racial slur, and the proper term is Lenopans, though no other Sludgepuppy seen has had a problem with the term. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sludgepuppies Category:Former Villains Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:One-Time Villains Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Regenerating Aliens